The World Annie Saw
by JustACityKid
Summary: "Just because you don't like the truth it does not make it any less true" The battle for Trost written from the perspective of Annie with a bit of Mikasa.


Annie sat in the shadow of a practically demolished building. Slowly she leaned back against the crumbling wall behind her and closed her eyes. A sinister looking cloud covered the sun casting gray haze over Trost. She inhaled the hot, moist and filthy air with one deep breath before exhaling softly. A breeze swept across her face making her long golden bangs flutter into the air and do a dance before her face. In the distance she head a faint scream that gradually died out.

Her shoulder felt tense and her legs were sore from running but finally she could be at peace. Thump, thump the earth around her tremble but she didn't even flinch. Another scream rang out closer this time it was followed but a whip then a small crash. That was more or less what she had expected to happen.

The sun had just come out for the first time that day. Annie closed her eyes gently and relished about how incredible the sun felt on her face. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP the sound was fast approaching Annie, now it sounded like it was just around the corner from her. She heard the mechanical zip and whip of the 3d maneuver gear.

"We need to take it down here! Citizens are still evacuating! WE can't let the titans win," yelled a man whose voice Annie recognize. It was Franz. Didn't he realize that the titans had already won?

"What do you think we have been trying to do?!" This time a woman was speaking, Annie immediately knew that it was Hannah's voice. "There is no way we can do it! So many have already died," her voice sounded high and panicky.

"We can't give up now. On the count of three you go low to the left and hit the weak spot in its ankle. Then I will come from the back and finish it off," He sounded astonishingly determined for someone who had just seen his many of his friends die. Hasn't this battle taught Franz anything thought Annie or is he still that same happy go lucky naïve person.

"O-okay! I am ready when you are," Hannah said as her voice cracked. It sounded like she was about to pee her pants, Annie chucked to herself at the idea.

"Alright THREE, TWO, ONE… NOW," the he had so much hope in his voice.

"Fools," Annie whispered under her breath with her eyes still closed.

Well I suppose it is time to get going Annie thought to her self. If she stayed here the titan would eat her next. Annie stood up casually before preparing to fight. "Lets get this over with," she said allowed to on one.

In an instant she was flying through the air with a trail of gas in her wake. Franz and Hannah "plan" had already failed. Franz was in the process of being eaten by a titan. His torso was all that was visible between the yellow and bloody titan's teeth. Hannah had been kick by the titan and was sprawled on the ground next to a building. Annie skillfully soared through the air before slicing an apple slice shaped chunk out of the thick skin on the back of the titan's neck. It's Blood flew threw the air like rose petals in the wind. After doing a finally flip she landed elegantly back on the ground.

"T-thank you for saving me," stutter Hannah as she trembled on the ground. "Where is Franz?" she said looking up like a child that couldn't find their favorite toy.

"You don't need to thank me" said Annie bluntly while inspecting her blades to see if they had been damage. "He is dead on the ground over there," she said, gesturing to the last bit of Franz that had fallen out of the titan's mouth.

When Hannah eyes fell on Franz body she yet a blood curdling scream escape from her lips. "WE need to help him! Now hurry help me," she yelled has she scrambled over to the blood torso.

"What do you mean? He is dead," said Annie without even looking at Hannah.

Hannah whipped her head around to look at Annie. "No, no he is not dead! Stop lying and help me," she looked like a mad women to Annie her with pupil's dilated, messy hair and uncontrollable tears streaming down her face.

What an idiot thought Annie when Hannah started to do CPR on Franz dead body. Without replaying she started to walk away from the frantic girl hovering over what was left of the dead boy.

"Where do you think you are going! Come back right now and help me. Are you just going to let him die! You coward, you witch, stop being a pathetic excuse for a human being and help me! Franz is NOT dead," she screamed. Her voice sounded shrill like nails on a chalkboard.

Annie stopped walking and turned her heard slightly to look back at Hannah "Just because you don't like the truth it does not make it any less true" stated Annie simply like she was reciting a to-do list. "Also you know what, you are right" said Annie while she slowly turned around. "I am weak, pathetic and all in all just a silly, little, girl. So answer me this, what am I supposed to do in a cruel world like this one."

Hannah just gave her a puzzle expression and didn't say anything. Wow what an annoying girl didn't she have a brain thought Annie.

"Saving you does not make a difference as a whole." Annie explained like she was talking to a toddler. "Maybe you did not die this time but you will soon. Everyone will die," said Annie and turn back away from Hannah.

"But you cant just give up like that," Hannah called after her.

Annie did not replay. She just kept walking away. What gives you the right to act like you know me? Annie didn't look back once.

* * *

Annie had been using her 3d maneuver gear for about an hour trying to put as much difference between her and the battle. Finally she had found a spot that was totally evacuated but had not been touch by the titans yet. Some might have found it creepy but to Annie she couldn't think of a better spot. It seemed like everything was normal. Evening thing was left in running almost as if people were still there but they were invisible. Games were left unfinished, meals still on the stove and the markets were still open. Maybe she was imaging it but she though she could hear birds chirping.

Annie used her maneuver gear to propel her self on to the tile roof of a tall building where she would be safe from the titans. She laid down on her back with her arms behind her head and enjoyed the beautiful weather. It was a little chilly out with a small breeze that would flow by every once and a while but with her heave uniform on her, it was the perfect temperature.

"The 3d maneuver gear is so tedious," Annie said allowed as she shifted her body to get into a more comfortable position.

Soon a feeling of content washed over her. With the heat of the sun on her face and the way she muscles relaxed made her feel the best she had in ages. Her body was filled with that warm feeling and a slight numbness came the crest of her forehead. Before she knew what she was doing, Annie had fallen asleep.

"Annie," she awoke at the sound of her name but did not open her eyes. She just wanted to stay how she was. That warm feeling was still in the pit of her stomach maybe if she just ignore who ever it was the would go away. "Annie what are you doing, get up!" well that plan isn't going to work Annie though to her self.

Annie slowly opened her eyes but she did not sit up. Who was here and how did they know her name? She look up at the person above her and saw Marco smiling back at her.

"What do you want Marco," Annie questioned grumpily along with a glare that could skin a cat.

"I could ask you the same thing. Come on it is not safe to be sleeping. I know you are smarter than that," he said in the annoying upbeat voice he always uses. He then extended his hand to help her up.

"Will you stop acting like we are friend," Annie said not looking Marco in the eyes but after a moment she took his hand.

"You will never make any friends with that attitude," said Marco nodding his head like he was preaching the words of god's.

"Yeah whatever," said Annie as she flicked her bangs out of her face.

"See that is exactly what I mean!" exclaimed Marco still with that stupid smile plaster across his face.

"What's making you so happy," questioned Annie raising an eyebrow

"I am just happy that I made through the day alive!"

Well the days not over yet

"Oh yeah, I forgot. We have been given the order to regroup and retreat. All the citizens have successfully been evacuated."

"That's the first piece of good news that I have heard in a while. The day is still young you shouldn't assume that you would die today."

"You really think that I might die today" asked Marco and for the first time his voice quivered.

"You never really know until you see the sunlight of tomorrow," shrugged Annie.

After that an award silence fell between them. Annie stared to feel uncomfortable so she decided to speak up and say something "We should get going. Where are we supposed to regroup" Annie said as she walked up the edge of the roof.

"In the southeast part of Trost, a little bit south of the HQ, about three km," stated Marco as her joined her by the rim of the building.

"Okay lets getting going before we get left behind," Annie positioned her self to launch.

"I agree but hold on a second I forgot to ask you why aren't you with your squad?"

"We ran in to some titans and got scattered in the first ten minutes. I never found any of them again," she said in a passive tone of voice.

"Oh I see. Well then shall we be going,"

Annie rolled her eyes and took off without answering Marco. Something about him just set her off the wrong way.

* * *

Annie arrived at the resupply point well before Marco. Upon seeing Bertolt and Reiner she nonchalantly walked over to them. She exchanged a set of knowing looks with them but neither of them spoke up. They were both looking to the north.

Annie turned her head to look in the same direction they were.

Then she spotted the Head Quarter's building, four 15-meter class titans were crawling over it with five ten-meter class titans not far off. There were most likely a few smaller titans that she just couldn't see.

It looked like they were going to be there for a while. Annie sighed when she saw Marco coming in for a landing. Great now he will come over here and try to make conversation, can't that boy take a hint she thought angry.

"Hey Jean, what should we do" Connie who was standing near by to Annie, asked Jean.

"How should I know? We finally received the order to retreat but we can't get over the walls because we are all out of gas," Jean said desperately. We are all going to die. Thanks to those cowards, " Annie looked at Jean from the corner of her eyes, he looks half mad already she thought.

Well at least she had an idea about what was going on. Annie had to make a plan, there was no way she could let herself die here.

"You mean the support squad? What happen to them," Connie asked now yelling at Jean, while throwing his hands in the air in desperation. "Are they all dead?"

"They probably lost the will to fight. I understand how they feel," Jean said as his voice cracked. "But I doubt they have abandon their mission and have barricade them self in HQ. I am guessing the titans have surrounded them, witch is why they can't supply us with gas.

Wow, is Jean's own petty life that important to him wondered Annie. Not that she was surprised but foolishness of human never seized to amaze her. Marco was now standing next to her intently listening to Connie's and Jean's conversation.

"That's exactly why we need to go all in on those titans," yelled Connie in anger. "Sitting here and waiting to die isn't going to make a difference. The titans are going to surround us to. If we keep running away from them, then we will just use up the little gas we half left," he said taking a step towards Jean. "Once we use are agility, then we are really gone," he finished as he hit the gas tanks of the 3d maneuver gear with his fists.

"I never thought I would hear you make an intelligent comment, Connie. But how do you suppose we do that with the little forces we have left," Jean replied looking around. "The vanguard had nearly been wiped out. Moreover, witch one of us the cadets could possibly command such an operation? Not that we could do anything about the titans even if someone took command," Jean said, his voice getting softer while he looked at everyone else. They all had their heads down hiding their faces from view. "The gas storage is probably crawling with three-four meter class titans by now and of course we can't fight inside the storage room."

"So it's hopeless," Connie concluded taking a step back.

Jean sighed. "I had such a boring life," he mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "If someone had told me beforehand…," he whispered with his head in his hands.

Aren't we all thinking that right now thought Annie to her self.

"Lets do it! Stand up," said Sasha trying to sound as upbeat as she could. "If we all work together, we can do it. I'll be in the front." She had a false expression of hope on her face that everybody saw through. Nobody even looked up at her.

Sasha wiped her head around trying to find someone who would listen to her.

"Armin," she called as she jogged towards him. "Let go together and-," but Sasha stopped dead when she saw the look on his face.

Annie had notice the look Armin bore on his face as well. He looked shocked and scared half to death. She wounded what happen, Annie had not seen anyone else from his squad. But Eren was in his squad, there was no way that Armin made it out but Eren didn't.

"What now Reiner," Annie said glancing at him.

"It's not time yet, we must first group up," he replied, speaking calmly.

"Its over… No matter what we do. We'll be dead before we make it out of here. I mean I am prepared to die… but what exactly am I going to die for," said Marco as he gazed up at the wall, his voice sounded defeated and weak.

Annie had never heard Marco sound so helpless. She did not really like Marco but for some reason him acting like this was disturbing her. Not wanting to dwell on the thought she pushed the idea out of her head.

This is so annoying, everyone is out gas, there no point in even being here. Why did Marco have to wake me up and bring her here if we are all going to die anyway she though angrily, just another reason to be mad at him.

Wait a second, everyone else is out of gas because they have been fighting all day. The idea dawned Annie that because she had been slacking off she had only used a fourth of her gas. She could make it over the walls for sure. But… she couldn't go just let there was still one thing that she had to do. Also if brought up the fact she still had gas there would be a riot. It would be better just to see how everyone else played their cards before doing anything rash.

Annie turned to see if the sun was setting yet. I guess not she thought while siting down. She hated this part of the town. All she could smell was dried blood. After a few minutes of sitting like that she heard what sounded like the 3d maneuver gear. To see who was coming she stood up. Annie looked in the direction of the sound and saw Mikasa.

Wasn't she supposed to be with the rearguard? What was she doing here? Annie wasn't sure what to make of Mikasa being here yet but hoped she won't get in the way or else Annie might have to improvise a bit. Something she was not at all good at.

* * *

**note: **I would like to thank all of the people that just read my monstrosity. Yeah I know it anti perfect and I know that I made a typo or a grammar mistake but I proof read it 1,000 times so I did my best! If you did see a mistake feel free to tell me. Why dontcha leave a review it will only take you like what... 10 seconds? So please do, and thanks again!


End file.
